Les proies
by Galik
Summary: Les vampires sont les plus grands chasseurs de cette planète. C'est un fait irréfutable, une chose sure qu'aucun n'oserait contester. Jusqu'au jour où deux jeunes filles se mettent à considérer les sexys Cullen comme des proies à conquérir. Humour, séduction, problèmes, le tout entouré d'amour -parfois- et d'amitié
1. Finis coronat opus

Crédits:

La quasi-totalité des personnages présent dans cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.  
Seuls les deux jeunes filles et leurs familles nous appartiennent. Nous car nous sommes deux à écrire.

D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis ! Et notamment en ce qui concerne le résumé, si jamais vous avez une idée plus attractive !

Nous vous souhaitons de passer un agréable moment en lisant ce chapitre :-)

* * *

**Chapitre un** : Finis coronat opus

La pluie tombait en masse. C'était assez fréquent à Forks et bien que j'aie grandi dans cette petite ville, le mauvais temps me déprimait toujours. C'est pourquoi j'avais pris l'habitude de m'installer devant la fenêtre du salon avec un bon livre. Aujourd'hui j'avais pris mon casque et mon baladeur pour écouter de la musique. D'habitude j'écoute la télé en même temps mais mon frère regardait un film d'horreur et les cris incessants des pauvres victimes entrain de se faire désarticuler me dérangeaient.

Après ce qui me sembla être dix minutes de lecture mais qui s'avéra être en réalité une heure, ma mère se planta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et visiblement mécontente. Franchement étonnée, j'ôta un écouteur et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- Ca fait dix minutes que je t'appelle ! On mange.

Désolée, j'offris mon plus beau sourire pour m'excuser puis sautai sur mes pieds pour enlacer celle qui m'avait tant aimé depuis ma naissance.

A 23h47, mon portable sonna et me fit sortir de ma lecture. Il indiquait que j'avais reçu un nouveau message d'Angélica. Souriante, j'affichai le message, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle me voulait.

Oublie pas ce sur quoi on s'est mise d'accord. A demain ! )

Même sans préciser ce dont elle parlait, je savais qu'elle faisait référence à une conversation qu'on avait eut il y a peu. Ange adorait lire et, c'était bien là un de nos rares points communs. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle avait un peu trop lu de livre comme Dom Juan, Dracula, Les liaisons dangereuses et qu'elle s'était mise en tête d'appliquer ses connaissances en séduction dans la vraie vie. Et pas sur n'importe qui, sur les garçons le plus enviés du lycée et déjà casés de surcroît. Et dire que tout le monde la surnommait Ange, quelle ironie ! On était des opposés, elle grande blonde aux cheveux courts bouclés aux yeux marrons et moi petite brune aux longs cheveux bruns avec des yeux bleus. Mais nos différences ne s'arrêtaient pas au physique. Même nos caractères étaient différents et pourtant on avait beaucoup de centre d'intérêts communs.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai étonnamment vite et reposée, moi qui mettait généralement dix bonnes minute à sortir du lit. Après ma douche, je mis dix bonnes minutes avant de trouver le tee-shirt que je voulais mettre. J'aurai pu gagner du temps et en mettre un autre mais j'avais décidé de la tenue que je souhaitais porter et j'étais assez têtue quand je voulais quelque chose.

Le sort voulu que ma maison et celle d'Angélica soient voisines, ce qui avait favorisé notre amitié. Nous prîmes la voiture de ma meilleure amie pour nous rendre au lycée et alors que j'allais en cours, je fus triste que nous ne soyons pas du même âge. Ange avait un an de plus que moi, même si ça ne se voyait pas. J'étais assez mature et elle paraissait assez puérile lorsqu'on ne la connaissait pas.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je retrouva comme toujours Angélica et nous nous installâmes à une table à deux avec vue sur nos proies : les Cullen. On bavardait des cours de la matinée lorsque la nouvelle fille qui était arrivée en cours d'année s'installa à la table derrière nous. Elle avait un an de moins que moi et je n'avais aucune raison de m'intéresser à elle. C'est Jessica, qui choisit la chaise juste derrière la mienne qui porta mon attention sur leur discussion.

- Qui sont ces gens ? demanda la nouvelle

J'entendis Jessica rire. J'étais bien obligée de la connaître, le monde est petit dans cette ville.

- Edward et Emmett Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, récita-t-elle. Celle qui est partie, c'est Alice Cullen. Ils vivent avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme.

- Ils sont… pas mal du tout.

- Tu m'étonnes ! s'esclaffa Jessica. Oublie, ils sont en couple. Du moins Emmett et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Et ils vivent ensemble.

J'arrêtais d'écouter. La nouvelle était comme toutes les autres, submergée par la fascinante beauté des Cullen. Je mentirais si je disais qu'ils me laissaient indifférente mais je n'en faisais pas tout un cirque, contrairement à d'autres. Angélica, elle avait en revanche désigné Emmett comme proie et je la plaignais car Rosalie ne semblait pas être du genre à se laisser piquer son mec sans brancher. Pour ma part, j'avais une préférence pour Jasper, sans comprendre pourquoi il semblait si frustré. Et ça me faisait de la peine pour lui.

- Qui c'est, ce garçon aux cheveux blond roux ?

- Edward. Il est superbe, mais inutile de perdre ton temps. Apparemment, aucune fille n'est assez bien pour lui.

- Tu sais Jessica, l'interrompis-je en me balançant sur ma chaise, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne t'a jamais regardé qu'aucune fille n'est assez bien pour lui.

L'interpellée s'indigna mais Bella ne s'en préoccupait pas, son regard restait planté sur Edward alors que moi, je lançais mon plus beau sourire à Jess. Je ne l'appréciais pas et je ne l'avais jamais apprécié. Elle m'était toujours apparut comme une fille égocentrique qui se pensait au-dessus de tout le monde mais la vérité, c'est que le monde avait autre chose à faire qu'entendre ses histoires et de l'écouter se prendre pour un mannequin, ce qu'elle était loin d'être.

Angélica me fit un clin d'œil et je compris son message. Des années d'amitié nous avait apprit à nous comprendre rien qu'en se regardant. Je me levais et prit mon plateau.

- Je vais le débarrasser.

Angélica m'avait surtout fait signe que Jasper s'était levé, son plateau à la main. Et je lui avais barré la route en me levant trop brusquement, laissant volontairement un espace réduit entre nos deux corps. Il s'arrêta net, visiblement tendu et me laissa passer. Je lui souris et le remercia alors que je m'en allais affronter la queue sans un dernier regard.


	2. Mauvaise conduite

Alors voici le 2ème chapitre, écrit par une amie. J'écris tous les chapitres impairs, et elle les chapitres pairs !

* * *

**Chapitre deux** : Mauvaise conduite

Je venais de me réveiller pour la troisième fois cette nuit. Mon réveil indiquait 4h38. Il mettais impossible de dormir en sachant que demain Christie et moi allions mettre notre plan a exécution. Je ne cessais d'imaginer de nouveaux plans plus farfelues les uns que les autres pour séduire MON bel Emmett. J'avais pensé à lui renverser du café dessus pour ensuite essuyer le t-shirt avec les serviettes que j'aurais auparavant eut la bonne idée de prendre avec moi. Mais mon esprit c'était emballé et la scène c'était finit mes lèvres dévorant les siennes. Je mettais très vite ressaisie en pensant que Christie aurait réprimandé mon imagination débordante, car ma meilleure amie pouvait être un amour tout à fait compréhensif et tout à coup elle me rabrouait quand je me laissais trop dérivé… Christina est une jeune fille d'un an ma cadette, pourtant, de nous deux elle est la plus réaliste et la plus censée. Ce sont ma tante et mon oncle qui s'étonnent souvent qu'elle et moi nous nous entendions si bien. En effet Christina est une fille plutôt calme, ne posant jamais de problème a personne, alors que moi… … je portais très mal mon nom : Angélica. Car je suis tout sauf angélique, je suis une peste, capricieuse, complètement déjanter, un aimant les problèmes. Il y a une semaine de cela j'ai réussi à convaincre mon amie à séduire les deux Cullen que nous aimions tant, Jasper et Emmett. . Elle m'avait d'abord pris pour une folle en me rappelant que les deux garçons étaient déjà avec quelqu'un, mais après l'avoir harcelé nuit et jour elle avait cédé. Voila pourquoi cette nuit je ne pouvais pas fermer l'oeil. Je fini par me lever a 5h40, j'en avais marre de ne rien faire dans mon lit. Après avoir passé une petite demie heure à choisir ce que je porterais aujourd'hui ; jean bleu foncé troué un peu partout et soutien gorge noir à dentelles recouvert par un t-shirt noir arrogamment transparent, sachant tout à fait que j'avais le corps pour me permettre une telle tenue. Je finis de me préparer pour ensuite réviser une dernière fois pour mon interrogation de science. Je passait prendre Christina a 7h45, mon amie prit le volant à ma place, elle n'était jamais très rassurée quand je conduisais, elle disait que je ne faisais pas assez attention à la route.

- C'est quoi ce t-shirt ? furent les premières paroles qu'elle prononça.

Je fis un grand sourire angélique en lui répondant que c'était mon t-shirt. Je savais que ce genre de réponses stupides l'agaçait beaucoup.

- Ange tu va encore t'arranger des problèmes avec le principal. Fais attention, un jour ils vont te renvoyer chez toi.

Elle me lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de rajouter

- En plus tu dois avoir froid tu n'as pas mis de veste. Tu es gelée, me dit elle après avoir toucher ma mon bras. Gelée et folle à lier.

- Si ça leur fait plaisir de me faire sauter mon contrôle de science, il y'a pas problème. En plus si tu crois qu'on me virait comme ça ta rêver ! Je leurs suis trop indispensable. Et ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas froid. De toute façon, veste ou pas veste, j'ai toujours le corps gelé.

Je lui souriais de toutes mes dents tout en secouant mes cheveux. Ce qui la fit rire tout en l'exaspérant. J'ignorais lequel des deux sentiments dominait chez Christina à ce moment précis.

Je retrouvais Chris à l'heure du déjeuné. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une conversation entre la nouvelle, Bella, et la peste de Jessica qu'elle ne tarda pas à humilier. Finalement, Christina n'était peut être pas si sage que je l'avais cru. A ce moment, je tournais le regard vers Jasper et vis qu'il se levait. Je fis alors un clin d'œil a mon amie qui me comprit immédiatement.

- Je vais le débarrasser, me dit-elle en coupant le passage du jeune homme à qu'il elle fit un sourire et dit un merci très… sensuel… Puis elle se dirigea pour débarrasser son plateau.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que se ne serait pas avec des sourires, aussi charmeurs soient-ils, que nous irions bien loin. Alors un plan se forma dans ma tête. Si je voulais Emmett, il allait falloir attirer son attention. C'est en cour de sport que l'occasion se présenta. Les filles devaient se changer dans les vestiaires de droite. J'attendais de voir Emmett en chemin vers le vestiaire de garçons, ce qu'il fit après avoir embrassé Rosalie. Ce baiser me dégoûta sincèrement. Je suivis donc Emmett, et avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte de son vestiaire je me cognais contre lui et tombais « malencontreusement »

- Aïe !

Emmett se retourna vers moi, étonné, comme s'il n'avait pas sentit qu'il m'avait percuté. Même si c'était techniquement ma faute et que je m'étais plutôt laisser tomber.

- Désolé, attends je t'aider a te relever.

Emmett me prit par la main et me releva avec une force qui me fit trébucher d'étonnement. C'est à ce moment précis que Rosalie sortit des vestiaires et me fusilla du regard. Certaines personnes seraient devenus toutes rouges et auraient détalés comme prit en faute. Moi je la regardais tenant toujours son petit ami par main qui ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Au bout de cinq secondes, je me décidais enfin à balancer un merci mielleux à Emmett, suivit d'un sourire ravageur et d'un clin d'œil. Juste de quoi le surprendre.


	3. Analyser

Désolée, ce chapitre est sans doute un peu court encore, mais c'est le temps de planter un peu le décor et de présenter les personnages !

Les choses plus amusantes et intéressantes débutent dans le chapitre suivant, promis !

* * *

Chapitre trois : Analyser

Assise au premier rang sur la gauche, j'avais mon casque sur les oreilles. Tant que le professeur n'était pas là, je pouvais me le permettre. Je regardais l'heure et pensai que le cours de sport d'Angélica avait déjà commencé alors que moi, j'étais en avance pour mon cours de français. Mes amies, car dans cette classe il y avait une grande majorité de filles, arrivèrent quelques minutes après. La première me raconta les derniers potins, la deuxième était curieuse de savoir si j'avais vraiment remis Jessica à sa place et la troisième s'interrogeait sur la longueur du devoir qu'il y avait à faire pour aujourd'hui, histoire de savoir si elle avait le temps de copier le mien.

La prof entra et mes amies prirent chacune leur place respective. Ca peut paraître étonnant mais j'étais seule à ma table. Ce n'était certes pas à cause d'une malchance ou d'un nombre impaire mais le français et la littérature me passionnaient particulièrement. Aussi, j'éliminais la tentation de parler avec celle d'à côté en me passant de voisine.

Notre prof, Mlle Thompson était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années très appréciée. Son sens de l'humour arrivait à rendre n'importe quel cours intéressant, sauf peut être celui de maths … On frappa à la porte et je sursautai. J'avais beau être à côté de la porte et je n'avais pas entendu de bruits de pas susceptibles de me prévenir de _son_ arrivée. L'arrivée de Jasper. Il me fixait de ses yeux d'or incandescents mais quelque chose dans l'expression de son visage le rendait sauvage. Et il restait malgré ça incroyablement beau.

- Jasper, vous voici enfin.

- Excusez-moi, madame. Je me suis perdu.

Il semblait sincère et pourtant, je n'arrivai pas à imaginer que l'un des Cullen et leur indescriptible et horripilante perfection puissent se perdre. Mlle Thompson leva la main, elle était très expressive comme femme et parlait beaucoup avec les mains.

- Ce n'est rien, assoyez-vous à côté de Christina.

Jasper resta une seconde sans bouger avant d'obéir docilement et de venir à côté de moi. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement enchanté de m'avoir à côté de lui. J'étais surprise qu'il ne demande pas qui était cette Christina mais peut être avait-il tout simplement suivit le mouvement de tête inconscient de la prof dans ma direction. Et puis, y'avait pas beaucoup de personne qui s'isolait volontairement. En général, on trouvait des rangs de cinq plutôt qu'une personne seule. Alors qu'il me tournait complètement le dos en sortant ses affaires, Mlle Thompson s'approcha de nos tables et ajouta :

- Christina est l'élève la plus douée de cette classe, si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à lui demander. Je pense que ça ne vous gênera pas, ajouta-t-elle s'adressant exclusivement à moi.

- Non, au contraire madame.

C'était Jasper que ça avait l'air de déranger. Il continuait à fixer le tableau, me tournant obstinément la tête. Etrangement, ça ne me démoralisait pas, enfin, ça me faisait un petit pincement au coeur mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Au lieu de m'attrister ou m'offusquer sur le manque d'intérêt que me portait ma proie, je participai activement au cours. J'avoue aussi que je ne voulais pas réellement m'attacher à lui. Ange, rien qu'a force de parler d'Emmett à longueur de journée en était sincèrement amouraché, maintenant. Je ne voulais pas ressentir la même chose pour Jasper juste à cause de mon imagination.

En regardant Jasper, je me dis que j'avais plutôt un rival pour le titre de meilleur élève de la classe plus qu'un camarade a aidé.

Pendant ce temps, Angélica faisait face à tous les gens de sa classe. Elle avait supplié son professeur de sport de la nommer chef d'équipe. Et ça avait évidemment marché. Le sort voulu que le chef de l'autre équipe soit Rosalie. Prenant les devants, Angélica demanda :

- On pourrait faire un truc genre je choisis en première les personnes de mon équipe et Rosalie elle, commencera le match.

- Bonne idée Angélica, approuva le prof.

L'interpellée sourit de toutes ses dents, d'un sourire qui paraissait malsain. Elle savait que son comportement énergique et franc était apprécié par son prof et était satisfaite d'avoir eu gain de cause. Rosalie semblait profondément agacée d'être là, à attendre. La belle blonde croisait les mains sous sa poitrine de manière assez significative.

- Bien, je commence, annonça-t-elle, feignant de réfléchir son choix qui était déjà tout décidé. Emmett !

Ce dernier sourit et se déplaça pour se mettre derrière son capitaine. Rosalie jeta un regard noir à Angélica qui lui répondit par un petit sourire. La blonde choisit sans détourner le regard alors qu'Emmett lui souriait gentiment pour la calmer. Les équipes se constituèrent très vite puis chacune alla se mettre au bout du terrain pour préparer un plan d'attaque. Ce qui permit à Angélica de glisser à Emmett :

- T'as pas intérêt à faire des politesses sous prétexte que c'est ta copine en face.

Il ria de bon cœur puis répliqua :

- Tu t'es arrangée exprès pour commencer et avoir mon corps de rêve dans ton équipe ?

- Si j'avais voulu un corps de rêve dans mon équipe, j'aurais pris Lucas en premier.

- Ce gringalet ? s'étouffa Emmett.

Le dit Lucas n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Emmett pour ce qui était de la musculation mais il était quand même bien bâti. Angélica ria et accéléra, laissa derrière elle un Cullen indigné. Juste à temps car elle sentait ses joues rosirent et son cœur battre anormalement vite.


	4. Provocation

**Chapitre quatre** : Provocation

**- **Si j'avais voulu un corps de rêve dans mon équipe, j'aurais pris Lucas en premier.

Cette réplique m'était venue à la bouche sans crier gare. Etant habituée à provoquer les personnes de mon entourage, je ne faisais plus attention à mes propos quand quelqu'un chatouillait ma patience. De toute façon il était trop tard pour reculer, je me décidai alors à faire un sourire arrogant à Emmett. Il semblait indigné par ma remarque.

- Ce gringalet ?

J'avais fait mouche. Il semblait qu'Emmett n'aimait pas que l'on sous-estime son corps. Je me permis de promener mes yeux sur son torse extrêmement moulé par son t-shirt, je remontais ainsi jusqu'à ses yeux dorés, et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, mes joues rougir, mes mains tremblées, et ma vue se troubler. Merde que m'arrivait-il ? Jamais je ne laissais mes sentiments prendre le dessus. Deux secondes après, d'autres sentiments se mêlaient à ma faiblesse, mais ces derniers étaient différents. J'étais déçue, et impuissante face à mes sentiments. C'est là que je pris conscience que je voulais le détester, le faire souffrir de ne pas m'aimer en retour ! Réalisant que j'étais plus triste qu'hors de moi, je fis un effort sur moi-même pour faire un sourire narquois et me retourner comme si je n'avais pas entendu sa remarque. Mon dieu, il fallait à tout prix que je me calme ! Avait-il remarqué mon désarroi devant son beau visage ? Avait-il comprit que j'étais littéralement obsédée par lui ? Avait-il comprit que moi, Angélica Suarez, j'avais défaillie devant lui ? Alors que jamais, jamais je n'avais laissé mes sentiments prendre le dessus de cette façon ! Sur ces questions, je partie me mettre en place, deux heures de volley allaient me faire du bien. Dommage que le cycle de box soit fini, c'était mon cycle préféré, celui qui me permettait le plus de décompresser.

Au bout d'une heure et vingt minutes, un plan c'était formé dans mon esprit pour rapprocher Jasper et Christie. Il fallait que je le mette a exécution maintenant, sinon jamais je ne pourrais le réaliser. Je me dirigeais vers mon professeur de sport faignant d'être au bord d'un malaise. Ce dernier me demanda si j'avais mangé ce matin, je répondis que non, je n'avais pas eu le temps. Il soupira et me demanda d'aller récupérer mes affaires dans les vestiaires et d'aller a l'infirmerie où on me donnerait quelque chose à avaler.

Arrivé aux vestiaires, je me redressais et me mis à chercher le sac de Rosalie. Au bout de quelques secondes, je fini par trouver, après avoir fouillé dedans, son portable. Je m'empressai de chercher un numéro dans le répertoire, celui de Jasper, puis je le marquai sur mon propre téléphone et l'enregistrai à toute vitesse. Je sortie des vestiaires en courant avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et ne me surprenne.

Arrivée au fond du couloir je ne pu m'empêcher de rire ! Enfin j'allais pouvoir rapprocher mon amie de Jasper. Elle avait beau me dire qu'il ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça, je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde. A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait sûrement être en cours de littérature et Jasper aussi. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle aurait une interrogation sur « Hamlet ». Je m'empressai d'aller à une cabine téléphonique se trouvant au deuxième étage. J'y composai le numéro de Jasper puis avec mon portable, j'appelai Christie. Elle allait me détester après ça.

Au même moment Christie répondait à la quinzième question : écrire la tirade d'Hamlet. La jeune fille avait déjà écrit une bonne moitié quand elle entendit deux portables sonner. Le premier était celui de son voisin qui l'avait consulté à une vitesse incroyable pour voir qui l'appelait en plein contrôle. Le second était le sien, aucun doute, avec sa sonnerie qui commence par "I got a hangover wo-oh". Cette sonnerie était attribuée à un contact en particulier : a Ange. Ben, comme elle détestait quand Christie buvait, elle trouvait que cette sonnerie lui allait à merveille. Mais que voulait Ange ? Elle savait pertinemment que, à cette heure-ci, elle était en devoir !

- Monsieur Cullen ! Mademoiselle Dantès, veuillez ranger ces portables immédiatement et me rendre vos copies. Allez tout de suite à la vie scolaire. L'utilisation des portables en cours n'est pas permise et encore moins durant une évaluation ! Vous aurez une heure de retenue.

Christie regardait son professeur, médusée. Elle se leva, résignée, suivie de Jasper et se dirigea vers le bureau du principal. Au final, les deux élèves eurent deux heures de retenues chacun, mercredi après-midi pendant lesquellles ils devraient nettoyer toutes les salles de 1ère. Christie fulminait d'avoir été collée à cause de sa soit-disant amie et se promit qu'elle allait se venger. Une vengeance terrible et impitoyable. Mais elle lui était, d'un côté, aussi reconnaissante. Elle allait passer deux heures à pouvoir regarder un Apollon comme Jasper, plutôt séduisante comme idée.

Je retrouvai Christie quelques minutes plus tard assise sur le capo de ma voiture. Elle me fusillait du regard…. Ma belle amie était-elle énervée ? Il y avait de très fortes chances.

- Je vais te tuer ! me dit-elle alors que je m'efforçai de retenir un sourire en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'appeler alors que tu savais que j'étais en DST ? Non seulement à cause de toi je viens de prendre mes premières heures de colle, et je t'assure que ça fait tout drôle, mais je te jure que si j'ai une sale note, ta mort surviendra après de longues et très douloureuses heures de torture.

- Oui je sais tu vas me tuer, m'étriper, arracher mes boyaux et le donner à bouffer à tes chiens, récitai-je alors qu'à ce moment précis, je riais jusqu'à avoir des crampes à l'estomac.

- Je n'ais qu'un chien, répliqua-t-elle, amère et fatiguée, renonçant à reprendre sa tirade.

- Je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai dit ça.

- Je te hais, je te donnerai à bouffer à mes furets, grogna-t-elle. Et comment ça se fait que le portable de Jasper ait sonné au même moment ?

Elle avait une drôle de façon de me haïr, étant donné qu'elle explosa de son rire chantant quelques secondes après, m'embrasser sur la joue…

- J'ai un défi pour toi ? Dis-je très sérieusement.

- Lequel ? me répondit Christie, sur ses gardes.

Je fis un sourire malicieux qui n'avait rien de rassurant pour mon amie.

- Je te préviens tout de suite, je n'irais pas cher les Cullen ni n'escaladerais un arbre pour les voir, je ne me disputerais pas non plus avec l'un d'eux et je ne crèverais pas les pneus de leurs voitures. Ni rien d'autre de ce type.

Je souris intérieurement. Je ne comptais pas lui faire faire quelque chose de dangereux. Juste m'aider à attirer l'attention. Quoi qu'elle venait de me donné une idée que je n'eu pas le temps de développer. Je fut interrompu dans mes pensées par Rosalie, furieuse qui s'était dangereusement approchée de nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire dans mon sac ?

C'était Rosalie et, en voyant son visage déformé par la colère, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'en fait, elle n'était pas si belle que ça.

- Pardon ? Dis-je faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Si elle pensait qu'elle me faisait peur, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, cette poupée Barbie ! Contrairement à la plupart des gens, Christie et moi n'avions jamais redouté les Cullen.

**- **Pourquoi as-tu été fouiller dans mon sac tout-à-l'heure ?

- Ecoute Rosalie, je sais pas de quoi tu parles, je me sentais pas bien, je suis rentrée dans les vestiaires prendre mes affaires et j'suis partie à l'infirmerie. Maintenant lâches-moi, tu viens d'interrompre notre conversation.

Rosalie fulminait de plus belle. J'étais peut-être la première personne à lui parler comme ça, et visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas. Je cru cependant déceler un sourire de la part d'Edward qui se tenait derrière. Je me retournai à nouveau vers Christie, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais je ne repris pas la parole tant qu'Alice n'avait pas éloigné Barbie.

- Alors je peux te lancer mon défi maintenant ?


	5. Le défi

**Chapitre cinq** : Le défi

Je regardais l'affrontement verbal entre Rosalie et Angélica. Je n'aimais pas les affrontements en général mais Rosalie était bien l'une des rares filles avec lesquelles j'aurais préféré éviter toutes altercations. Je croisais les bras tout en abordant une expression sévère, du moins j'essayais. Avec Angélica comme amie, j'aurais dû être habitué à avoir l'air fâchée, seulement, j'étais d'une nature souriante, et peu rancunière. Pauvre de moi.

Je tendis la main et Ange me donna les clés en faisant son sourire de gamine qui tente de se faire pardonner. Bien qu'au fond, la connaissant, elle n'était pas désolée le moins du monde.

- Avant de lancer ton défi, dis-je en démarrant la voiture, tu vas m'expliquer toute cette histoire.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer, répliqua Angélica mais je voyais bien qu'en plus de me mentir, elle était très amusée.

- Angélica Suarez ! Je veux la vérité. J'ignore comme elle l'a su, mais je suis persuadée que Rosalie disait vraie et que tu as fouillé dans son sac.

Le déclic se fit instantanément et je sus comment Angélica s'était procurée le numéro de Jasper. Lorsque mon regard croisa ses yeux marron, je remarquai qu'elle me fixait, un sourire malicieux illuminait son visage. Elle attendait que je fasse le rapprochement !

- Angélica, murmurai-je les dents serrées. Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as. Si je ne tenais pas le volant, je t'étranglerais de mes propres mains.

Angélica ri et je commençai à me demander en quoi mes menaces, que j'allais un jour mettre à exécution, étaient si drôles. Ce n'était certes pas, mon un mètre soixante-cinq, mes cinquante kilos et mon visage avenant qui impressionnaient. Comment avoir une mine sévère à prendre au sérieux quand hier encore, Aaron m'avait dit que j'étais « tellement gentille, une belle fille adorable qui a toujours le sourire, très agréable » ? C'était très flatteur et d'un côté, j'étais heureuse qu'on me prenne pour « une belle fille bien dans sa peau qui mérite d'être heureuse » selon les dire d'Aaron toujours qui a même ajouté qu'il pourrait « m'admirer chaque jour ». J'aimais être appréciée et qu'on me trouve séduisante mais j'ignorais qu'on pouvait m'admirer. Soupirant d'avance, je demandai :

- C'est quoi ton défi ?

Je vis Angélica se réjouir, c'était bon signe pour elle si c'était moi qui remettais ce défi sur le tapis.

- Comme tu n'es pas très douée en drague …

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupai-je un peu vexée, mais je suis une excellente dragueuse. Sauf que contrairement à toi, je ne m'en sers pas à outrance.

- Je pensais te lancer le défi de draguer quelqu'un mais finalement …

- Qui ? la coupai-je de nouveau.

- Lucas Smith. Mais si tu es aussi douée que tu le prétends, on a qu'à faire un jeu. A la fête du lycée, la première à qui il propose un verre.

- Très bien, j'espère que tu es prête à prendre une raclée.

Ce jeu était stupide et je ne revenais pas de m'être si facilement laissée entraîner. Je rentrai chez moi et j'embrassai ma mère et mon frère. Ils étaient dans le salon, ma mère sur son ordinateur et mon frère regardait les Simpson à la télé en avalant des chips dont je ne supportais ni l'odeur, ni le goût. Je m'assis sur le canapé, près de mon frère. Si ce n'était pas là la preuve que je l'aimais celui là ! Je supportai cette affreuse odeur pour être à côté de lui.

- Alors ma chérie, comment étaient les cours ? me demanda ma mère, souriante.

- Mal ! Un crétin m'a appelé durant l'interro et comme une idiote, j'ai oublié de le mettre en silencieux.

Il était inutile de préciser, dans son intérêt, que le crétin en question était ma meilleure amie. Et puis ne pas tout raconter dans les moindres détails ne fait pas de la chose un mensonge pour autant. Ma mère s'assit à côté de moi, me regardant avec bienveillance.

- Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas ça.

- Et bien, c'est là le problème… Un autre portable a sonné au même moment et la prof nous à non seulement mit deux heures de colle, mais en plus, elle nous a retiré nos copies !

Je jouai le martyr, mais après tout, c'était moi qui étais le plus à plaindre ! Bon, moi et Jasper puisqu'il avait eut le droit à la même sanction. Le fait est que c'était déjà assez sévère sans pour autant avoir le droit à un sermon maternel. Heureusement, ma mère était très compréhensive.

- Tu l'as cherché ma puce, répondit-elle en me caressant la cuisse.

- C'est faux ! Répliquai-je vivement. Je ne l'ai pas _cherché_, ce n'était pas fait exprès de ma part.

- Oh Christina, pas à moi. Gardes ça pour tes futurs procès.

Ma mère sourit puis regarda mon frère en lui demandant comment il faisait pour supporter de regarder des conneries pareilles.

- C'est fun ! répondit-il.

- Mais maman, continuai-je, si tu cherchais plus en détail, tu verrais qu'il s'agit en fait d'une énorme critique sociale !

Riant, ma mère nous fit très clairement comprendre qu'elle n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Elle avait déjà accepté de rire devant kaamelott, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Je la regardais partir dehors et allumer une cigarette, en trouvant incroyable de pouvoir aimer autant quelqu'un.

Je montai ensuite dans ma chambre et m'attelai à mon travail. J'avais commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes quand mon grand frère pénétra dans ma chambre. D'instinct, je me levai pour aller le prendre dans mes bras. Il posa ses deux mains sur mon visage et m'observa attentivement.

- Tu deviens de plus en plus belle p'tite sœur chérie.

- Tu sais, j'ai pas du trop changé en une journée, rétorquai-je.

- Je te jure que j'ai l'impression que tu t'embellis de jour en jour.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit dans sa propre chambre. Etonnée, j'allai dans la chambre de ma mère où se trouvait le plus grand miroir de la maison. Je n'avais jamais été laide. Des beaux yeux, des cheveux longs et des formes avantageuses, mon plus gros défaut était d'avoir un peu de ventre. Ca ne m'avait jamais vraiment complexé, je n'étais pas grosse et je n'aimais pas les filles squelettiques. Mais en me regardant dans le miroir, je me trouvais plus mince. Les rares boutons que j'avais eu avaient disparus et d'une façon générale, j'étais presque d'accord avec mon frère, sans trop comprendre quand et par quel miracle ces changements s'étaient opérés.

Le lendemain, je découvris que Jasper était désormais avec moi en classe d'espagnol et d'histoire, les matières qui, après le français, m'intéressaient le plus. Je me rendis compte que la veille, alors qu'on allait chez le principal, je n'avais pas essayé de lui adresser la parole. J'étais trop abattue ou/et énervée. Aussi, je lui adressai un de mes plus beaux sourires quand je le vis, pour compenser. Je me régalai durant la première heure de cours d'espagnol, prenant un plaisir sincère à parler cette langue puis, comme j'avais un temps libre après, je choisi d'aller au self avec mes amies. C'était, lorsque ce n'était pas l'heure des repars, une permanence sans surveillant, juste le type qui s'occupait du self. Pas étonnant que tous les élèves viennent ici. On s'amusait à prendre des photos jusqu'à ce que, mon casque sur les oreilles, j'allai voir Adam, le type qui s'occupait du self, pour lui demander un chocolat chaud. C'était payant normalement, mais comme il m'adorait, il trouvait toujours un prétexte pour m'offrir la boisson.

Je ressentis un picotement suivit d'une montée de chaleur sans en comprendre la raison alors que je m'emparai de mon verre. Occupée par cette réaction inhabituelle, je ne vis pas qu'on s'était planté devant moi. J'évitai de peu de tout renverser sur Jasper et m'excusai sans réfléchir. Il m'assura que ce n'était rien et me sourit. Je trouvais son sourire sans joie presque crispé. Mais qu'il me fasse un sourire était une première ! De quoi me mettre de bonne humeur toute la journée. Je rejoins mes amies mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. Ce matin, Angélica n'était pas chez elle et je ne l'avais pas vue en cours ce matin. Moi qui m'attendais toujours au pire avec elle, je n'étais jamais déçue. J'essayai de la rappeler pour la cinquième fois, sans succès.


	6. Solitude

Chapitre six : solitude

* * *

- Lucas Smith. Mais si tu es aussi douée que tu le prétends, on a qu'à faire un jeu. A la fête du lycée, la première à qui il propose un verre.

- Très bien, j'espère que tu es prête à prendre une raclée.

Je savais qu'elle accepterait ! D'accord, j'aurais peut être pas dû dire qu'elle était nulle en drague, mais bon, au moins comme ça c'était sur qu'elle accepterait. La provocation marchait souvent. Je la vis rougir, et je sû tout de suite qu'elle se demandait dans quoi elle s'était laissée embarquer.

Je rentrais à la maison vers 18h00. Mes oncles n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Je me décidai donc à monter dans ma chambre pour faire mes exercices de maths. Mais à peine avais-je lu la consigne que je laissais tomber. Je le ferais ce soir, dans mon lit.

Je devais faire le dîner, mon oncle ne savait pas cuisiner et ma tante ne rentrait que vers 21h00. Donc c'était moi, depuis l'âge de 12ans, qui faisais le dîner tous les soirs. Au début ce n'était pas fameux. Mais à force d'entraînement, mes repas étaient devenus potables voir même délicieux.

Je vivais avec mes oncles depuis l'âge de 13ans. Mes parents étaient décédés le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage, ils étaient mariés depuis un an seulement. Mon père avait voulu évité un renard au milieu de la route et leur voiture s'était retrouvée encastrer dans un arbres.

Mon père était mort sur le coup. Ma mère, elle, avait passé deux nuits à l'hôpital mais elle avait fini par mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Elle avait complètement déliré durant ces trois journées.

Elle n'avait cessé de répéter « sois fière de toi, bats-toi, sois toi-même, aimes-toi, sois toujours heureuse, rie ! » ce furent les uniques paroles qu'elle prononça quand elle me voyait rentrer dans sa chambre. Le jour de sa mort, je devins quelqu'un d'autre.

J'étais passée d'une petite fille timide et introvertie à une jeune fille sur d'elle, qui ne gardait pas sa langue de sa poche. Quand je su qui était la personne qui me prendrait sous sa tutelle, je crus que c'était moi qui allais faire un arrêt cardiaque à mon tour…

Ma tante en avait vu de toutes les couleurs durant deux années. Entre l'insolence, les caprices et l'arrogance, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle s'indignait devant tous les sourires que j'était capable de faire : un pour chaque sentiment. Et elle me disait que si je ne changeais pas d'attitude, elle m'enverrait en internat. Je lui riais au nez en lui répondant : essaye seulement !

Et je m'en allais avec toute l'arrogance dont j'étais capable du haut de mes 14 et 15ans. Je ne me calmai que lorsque mon oncle entra dans ma vie. Il tentait de m'aider expliquant à ma tante qu'il fallait être patiente. Et au bout des semaines, notre guerre s'arrêta. Je ne faisais plus attention à elle.

Je dînai seule sur le canapé, mon oncle avait appelé pour me dire qu'il rentrerait plus tard que d'habitude et donc de ne pas l'attendre. Penser à mes parents m'avait chamboulé. D'habitude je ne réagissais pas comme ça. Mais il m'arrivait de faire tomber le masque et de redevenir la jeune fille fragile, sentimentale, et perdue, celle que j'étais véritablement au fond de moi.

Seule Christ avait conscience de ce que j'étais au fond. Ou plutôt en avait eu conscience. Je me demande souvent si elle ne pensait pas que la peste avait prit le dessus et que plus rien ne m'affectait… Elle avait été témoin de mes crises de fureur, des nombreux soirs où j'avais pleuré dans ses bras lorsqu'elle m'invitait à dormir chez elle, quand la situation avec ma tante allait vraiment mal.

Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour me réconforter mais elle était surtout triste de ne pas pouvoir m'aider davantage. Et comment l'aurait-elle pu d'ailleurs ? Elle était impuissante face à mes problèmes familiaux et avait en plus les siens à régler.

Au final, j'avais essayé de lui cacher lorsque cette situation conflictuelle en venait à me zapper le moral. Seulement, elle me connaissait par cœur et je n'avais jamais réussit à la tromper bien longtemps. Aussi, ça expliquait pourquoi j'avais passé autant de temps chez mon amie, à fuir ce qui était légalement ma maison. Mais maintenant pensait-elle que mon cœur s'était changé en pierre ?

Je descendis en bas écrire un mot à ma tante disant que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule ce soir et m'en allais. Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau mais je ne pris pas la peine de prendre une veste, seulement un sac pour protéger mon livre de la pluie. Je trouvais la pluie rassurante et les gouttes d'eau ruisselantes sur mon corps me faisaient du bien.

La lumière de la chambre de Chris était éteinte, elle devait sûrement être devant la télé et regarder « entretiens avec un vampire » pour la énième fois. Elle avait une fascination particulière pour les vampires.

Je me dirigeais vers la plage à pied. Au bout d'une demi heure de marche, je m'y trouvais. La mer était agitée. Pourtant j'avais très envie de m'y baigner. Je posais mon sac sous un rocher.

Puis je me déshabillai et posais ensuite mes affaires. Je me dirigeais vers l'eau et m'y enfonçais jusqu'au nombril, pas plus. Je voulais me baigner, pas me tuer. Si ma mère pouvait me voir, je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle pense que sa fille était devenue suicidaire ! Je sentais mon corps protester. Il n'aimait pas être maltraiter de la sorte.

Il venait d'endurer une journée mouvementée, un repas sauter, une marche rapide sous la pluie et maintenant une mer déchaînée et gelée. Je décidai alors que ça faisait peut être trop pour lui et sorti de l'eau. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais pas de serviette pour me sécher et que mes vêtements avaient été mouillés.

- Tans pis, le sable c'est confortable.

Consciente que je pouvais attraper la crève je me couchais sur le sable et m'endormis.  
Couchée sur cette même plage je regardais Emmett, il était assis sur la branche d'un arbre a quelques mètres de hauteur.

Que faisait-il là haut, à me regarder comme s'il allait me bouffer ? Ces traits étaient tirés, les gouttes coulaient sur son visage comme si elles ne l'avaient pas touché. Il disait quelque chose, je me redressai et compris seulement un « pourquoi ? » puis mon rêve se brouilla.

Je ne me réveillai que neuve heures plus tard. Pleine de sable… et frigorifiée ! J'avais dormis comme un bébé. Malgré ce rêve drôlement étrange sur Emmett. J'avais des courbatures partout et je pris conscience que j'avais plus que maltraiter mes muscles et mon dos.

Je regardais ma montre. Dix heures huit. Trop tard pour aller en cour. Je décidais alors de me rhabiller et de rentrer chez moi prendre une douche puis lire mon livre.

Rentrée chez moi, je trouvais un mot de mon oncle sur mon lit : « Je t'aime ma chérie, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle-moi, je suis au boulot. Bisous Bernard.»


	7. Bataille

Chapitre sept : Bataille

La journée de ce mardi me parut interminable. Je n'aimais déjà pas ce jour à cause des deux heures de maths mais en plus, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour Angélica. C'était peut être s'en faire pour rien mais j'aurais été plus tranquille si elle m'avait contacté. La patience n'était décidemment pas mon fort.

Je sortie mon portable discrètement et écrivis : « Je rentrerai un peu plus tard ce soir, je veux d'abord passer chez Ange. Je t'aime ». Je l'envoyais à ma mère et à mon frère puis je pris mon air le plus intéressé possible, ce qui sembla faire sourire Jasper, je crois. Mon portable vibra quelques secondes plus tard. Ma mère m'avait répondu : « D'accord mon ange, je t'aime aussi » et mon frère « Oki, comme t'veu. Love U ». Je levai les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond. Je détestais quand les gens, mon frère en l'occurrence, massacraient sans vergogne la langue française.

Dès que les cours furent terminés, je me dépêchai de rentrer dans ma voiture et d'aller chez Ange. Je frappai à la porte d'Angélica qui vint immédiatement m'ouvrir, un grand sourire, visiblement heureuse de me voir. Je dû faire une drôle de tête car toute l'inquiétude que j'avais ressenti se transforma brutalement en colère. Oubliant la politesse que je chérissais tant, j'explosai :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es pas venue en cours ? C'est trop demander de prévenir ? Je me suis inquiétée moi ! Je te préviens que si tu pensais qu'Emmett allait prendre tes devoirs et te les apporter à domicile, je …

Laissant ma pseudo menace en suspense, j'essayai de me reprendre. Ma voix avait montée d'un cran et mes poings s'étaient serrés. Angélica baissa les yeux comme une gamine prise en faute puis répliqua :

- Mais heuuu, ça aurait pu être une bonne idée.

Je fis cogné relativement doucement mais rapidement ma main sur mon front, tout en secouant la tête. Elle me fatiguait, m'agaçait, m'exaspérait. Angélica reprit son sérieux et m'expliqua qu'elle avait passé la nuit sur le sable.

- Ca y est, j'en suis sure, t'es cinglée.

- Il t'a fallu autant de temps pour le comprendre ? Bah putain …

- Angélica ! M'offusquai-je. Reste polie.

- Ecoutes ma chérie, tu sais ce que je pense de la politesse.

- C'est pas une raison.

Ce fut elle qui eut un air blasé, sous entendant que j'étais moi-même irrécupérable. Tant mieux, elle ça lui faisait une petite idée de ce que j'endurais avec elle depuis des années.

- Bon, je te laisse

Je l'étreignais chaleureusement puis j'allai à la rencontre de l'homme qui attendait devant chez moi. Assez grand, brun les yeux marrons, la quarantaine, le chef Swan semblait hésiter entre sonner et frapper à la porte. Le libérant de son dilemme, j'allais le saluer.

- Bonjour chef Swan. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour Chris. Ta mère est là ?

Je souris. Je soupçonne, et c'était un euphémisme, que le chef Swan était très attiré par ma mère. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant, il avait tout fait pour venir la revoir, peu importe le prétexte. Et si Charlie était un homme très gentil, il n'était pas très doué pour inventer des excuses.

- Venez, l'invitai-je à entrer une fois que j'eu ouvert la porte.

Le chef Swan me sourit, et entra. En passant, il me glissa :

- Et appelles-moi Charlie.

- D'accord, Charlie. Maman, Ethan, le chef Swan est là !

J'avais une voix qui porte et ma mère m'avait souvent reproché de crier au lieu de parler. Bien entendu, je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais si elle le disait, c'est que c'était vrai. Mais au moins, j'étais certaine qu'il m'avait entendu. J'embrassai rapidement ma mère pour la laisser en tête à tête avec Charlie.

Elle en avait tant bavé avec mon père qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse. Charlie était un homme gentil et s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre lui et ma mère, j'en serais ravie.

Je frottais rageusement la table, énervée par ces maudites heures de colle. Jasper était dans la salle d'à côté et devait lui aussi supporter l'affreuse odeur du produit nettoyant. L'odeur en elle-même n'était pas si affreuse que ça mais je ne sentais plus rien d'autre et ça me dérangeait. Casque sur les oreilles, j'arrivais tout de même à entendre Angélica arriver. Elle se tenait devant la porte, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. La moutarde me montait au nez, comme souvent avec elle. Elle avait le culot de venir me narguer ! J'attrapai une éponge dans un seau d'eau mousseuse puis lui envoyait en pleine figure. C'était à mon tour de sourire, extrêmement fière de mon tir. Ange, elle resta pantoise quelques secondes sans comprendre.

- Ca, c'est pour les heures de colle. Et te plains pas, tu en mériterais une autre pour la peur que tu m'as faite hier.

Connaissant Angie comme je la connaissais, elle n'entendrait pas les choses de cette façon, aussi je m'emparais d'une autre éponge et me tenais prête à éviter les représailles.

Une bataille s'engagea entre nous, de toute façon le tee-shirt et les cheveux d'Ange étaient déjà tellement mouillés, qu'un peu plus ne changerait pas grand-chose. Elle était déjà prête pour un concours de miss tee-shirt mouillé. Moi en revanche, je tenais à ce que mes cheveux restent secs, aussi je me planquais sous le bureau. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je vis Jasper à la porte, évitant de peu une éponge d'Angélique. Il avait sûrement entendu le bouquant que nous avions fait et était venu voir.

Il souriait. Peut être que notre petite guerre l'avait amusé. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas cet air de martyr sur la figure et je ne pu m'empêcher de le trouver tout simplement sublime à en faire pâlir de jalousie Apollon lui-même. Mais comment arrivait-il à sourire avec cette odeur à vomir ? Appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, il commenta :

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas visé …

- Tu as déjà fini de nettoyer toutes les tables dans l'autre classe ? M'étonnai-je

- Oui. Ca va vite quand on ne passe pas son temps à s'amuser.

Pour me venger de ses paroles désobligeantes, j'envoyais une éponge et je me replanquai sous le bureau. Bien entendu, je n'espérai pas toucher Jasper, j'étais réalise. Et, je repensais à sa voix, si envoûtante, si douce et profonde. Il me semblait avoir fait un grand pas, Jasper étant habituellement si solitaire. En voyant Angélique, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'heureusement, Emmett n'était pas venu voir son frère. Sinon, la bataille aurait sans doute plus mal tourné pour moi.


End file.
